No More Candy for You Mister
by emoxrainbows
Summary: The title is retarded, but oh well. Basically, Amaimon finally snaps O.O


**Title:** No More Candy for You Mister

**Summary:** The title is retarded, but oh well. Basically, Amaimon finally snaps O.O

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Blue Exorcist *gasp* Ya I know, shocking right?

**Words:** 970

**Rating:** K+

**Warnings:** Two brothers in love 3

Amaimon sat on top of his brother's hat and stared at the students with mock interest. They were all so puny in his eyes, and he couldn't understand why his brother, Mephisto, even bothered with them. The only one with any potential was Rin Okumara, and he wouldn't even tap into his full power! Amaimon was way more powerful than that little twerp, and yet his brother never paid any attention to HIM! Just those annoying academy exorcists.

"I'd like to go," Amaimon told Mephisto in a hollow monotone. He waited a moment for a response, and when no response came, he decided to have a little fun. When the young demon left, Mephisto paid him no mind, assuming that he'd simply gone home to raid their house for candy. For someone who seemed so void of emotion, Amaimon was easily upset and could change his moods in a matter of seconds. Usually he was neutral and his how he felt behind that nearly flawless poker face of his. Then, on rare occasions, he'd crack with brief displays of what could only be described as either insanity or jealousy.

"But why would Amaimon be jealous," Mephisto asked himself. He continued to ponder this amusing thought, completely oblivious to the chaos breaking out below him.

"Why won't you use all of your strength," Amaimon asked Rin while positioning his head to the side, "It's no fun when you hold back."

He continued to scrutinize Rin behind his blank expression, analyzing the way his blue flame climbed even higher with his anger. He'd need to learn how to control his emotions before he could master the flame, but Amaimon wasn't gonna be the one to tell him that.

"Come on, fight me. Or do I have to steal your stupid girlfriend again," Amaimon threatened, somehow maintaining conviction despite his dull way of speaking. This only served to aggravate Rin even more, thus making the flames reach much higher.

"She is not… MY GIRLFRIEND!"

Rin charged towards Amaimon, who stood in place looking rather bored. His flames engulfed his whole body as he jumped in the air, preparing to strike Amaimon and wipe that clueless look off his face. He screamed some sort of battle cry and slammed into Amaimon. Only, it wasn't Amaimon.

It was Mephisto.

Annoyed by this petty fight, Mephisto blocked Rin's attack with a dismissive wave, causing the eldest Okumara brother to lurch backwards and slam into a nearby pillar.

"Would you two cut it out already," he asked with mild irritation, "You're acting like children."

Amaimon looked up at his brother and blinked, unfazed.

"Can we go home now," he asked casually as if nothing eventful had taken place which, in his opinion, nothing had. Mephisto glared at his brother with such intensity that even Izumo was visibly frightened, but Amaimon only yawned, unamused by this pathetic attempt to intimidate him. Realizing that good-old-fashioned scolding wouldn't work this time, Mephisto was forced to resort to an even harsher punishment.

"No more candy for the rest of the week!"

For a while, Amaimon just stood there. He didn't speak, didn't move, didn't BREATHE. He just stared blankly into space. Then, in the corner of his eye, he cracked. A single tear escaped and rolled down his cheek, hung from his chin, then fell to the floor in seemingly slow motion. A dozen more tears followed suit until Amaimon was out-right bawling.

"Why do you do this to me," Amaimon screamed at his brother, desperately trying to fight the tears, "Why do you always get mad at ME!?"

Amaimon fell to his knees and buried his head in his hands.

"Why do you hate me…?"

Mephisto looked down at his brother and frowned. He never reacted like this, even when he was forced to kill his mother. He'd simply broken her neck and walked away, leaving her to rot in an ally. The two of them had been so close, too…

"Amaimon, get up. You're making a scene," the eldest brother said off-handedly, "We shall continue this at home."

Mephisto snapped and transported the two of them in their living room. Amaimon, who was still crying, crawled into a ball on the couch with his arms wrapped around his legs.

"Now tell me, why did you attack Rin," Mephisto asked calmly, not wanting to upset his brother further.

"Because you're always staring at HIM and sticking up for HIM and talking about HIM! What about me!? Why can't you do that for ME instead!?"

Taken aback by his brother's confession, Mephisto walked over to him and sat by his shaking form. He then proceeded to lift the boy's head on his lap and stroke his arm in what he hoped was a comforting motion.

"Oh Amaimon, you poor thing… I only pay so close attention to Rin because it's my job. I assure you, I'm not interested in him beyond that… Why does that bother you though?"

Amaimon once again buried his face in his hands and murmured, "Because I want that to be me…"

Finally, Mephisto understood. The random acts of jealousy, the constant harassment of Rin, the whining and complaining.

Amaimon was in love with him.

"My dear, sweet brother. I know what's going on here."

The younger boy tensed up, "And what is that, exactly?"

"Why, you love me of course. Would you like to know something else interesting?"

A smirk plastered itself on Mephisto's face as he responded, not bothering to wait for an answer.

"I'm quite fond of you as well."

Amaimon loosened up slightly as he snuggled into his superior's lap.

"Does that mean I can have some candy," he questioned with forced innocence.

Mephisto looked down at the boy in his lap whiling smiling, taking in the sheer tranquility of this moment.

"No."

**A/N: So I'm not entirely sure why I included the whole "mama murder" thing. I just felt like explaining how Satan's whores were disposed of, since in the very first episode/volume Satan mentions that Rin's mother didn't last. I figured, "Hey, Satan's a jacked up kinda guy. He'd probably makes his sons kill their own mothers!" **


End file.
